(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to string lights, and more particular to a connector for cascading string lights.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
To the inventor's knowledge, the manufacturing of conventional Christmas string lights involves a stage of welding or clamping wires of a string light to the prongs of a plug. This stage is usually conducted after the lamps of the string light are installed. In other words, a worker usually has to carry dangling strands of lamps, manually perform the welding or clamping, and then carry the string light to a next stage where a casing for the plug is put on. This process not only is troublesome, but also is time-consuming and laborious.